


To Know Your Enemy

by DragonofMordor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mind Games, Short One Shot, mention of Maedhros - Freeform, vague hint of Angbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofMordor/pseuds/DragonofMordor
Summary: Annatar tries to play mind games with Celebrimbor, and Tyelpe gives as good as he gets. Things predictably end very bad for poor Tyelpe.
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	To Know Your Enemy

Soft hands were touching his hair. They were brushing gently through ebony locks. Celebrimbor moaned as he began to rouse from his slumber. Every inch of him hurt, but the hands felt so good. His mind was foggy. He couldn’t remember where he was or why there was so much pain. He had been dreaming. He was in his bed at home, and his Maia had his arms wrapped around him. Annatar had been whispering sweet nothings in his ear. It felt like he was where he belonged, with whom he most longed in the entire world to share his moments with. His slowly waking mind wanted to lean into the haze and the comfort of those fingers. It would be so much easier to remain in his sleepy, foggy state. It would be so much better. Yet, almost against his will, he could feel his mind coming back to him.

Awareness returned in an instant. His eyes shot open, and he tried to pull away from the golden-haired Maia who held him. He was stopped short by the collar and chain that bound him to the wall behind him. “What are you playing at, Annatar,” he hissed, struggling even as it pressed the collar against his throat.

“Shhh,” Annatar purred as he continued to stroke. “Relax, pet. Let me comfort you. It is better this way. You know it is true. Do I not know you? Does this not feel good? Let go of your hurts for a little while and I will ease your suffering.”

“If you think I am stupid enough to fall for your games again, you really do not know me as well as you think you do.” Celebrimbor snapped, glowering at his enemy.

“Oh Tyelpe,” Annatar murmured with a smirk. “But I do know you. I know every inch of you and every corner of your mind. Besides, even Uncle Maitimo enjoyed my touch in the end. He gave us everything and debased himself for but a moment of tender attention. He begged me for what small tenderness I would grant him. He was naught but a thrall of Angband, and our brand was ever after on his spirit, even after he was taken from us. What makes you think that you, weakest of your grandfather’s heirs, one who already bared himself intimately to his enemy, could possibly stand stronger? You above all others know just how good I can be to those I care for. Why do you insist on branding me your enemy when you could instead be my treasure.”

“I have reason enough to resist you, and that is enough,” Celebrimbor said confidently. “I will not let you destroy everything that I love, nor will I give you the easy victory you seek.”

“And what of your people, Celebrimbor?” Annatar’s hand moved from Celebrimbor’s hair to grasp his chin, tilting his head up firmly. “All of the dead, the men and women and the children. All of them dead because of you. Their screams and their blood are still fresh in the air and ground of the city you gave to me. Give me what I want, and no more have to die because of your failures. Give me the Three, and there will be peace at last. With you at my side, you could temper my rages, could you not? You would have my ear, and you could help me create a kingdom that we both could be pleased with.”

“Not a word of truth ever spills from your lips, _Deceiver_ ,” Celebrimbor snapped. “I will not betray the sacrifice of those who have died, nor will I give you the means to bring the whole world into your destructive hands. I will answer for what I have already given you, but I will give you no more.

Annatar chuckled. “You are no different than any other. Pain will break you in the end. You will beg me to let you spill your secrets. I have been doing this since before your grandfather existed. Do you think you are stronger than everyone who came before you? You shall see, my little elven toy. And meanwhile, I will enjoy making you suffer as payment for your betrayal.”

“My betrayal,” Celebrimbor was incredulous. “After all that you did, all the lies you told, you claim that I betrayed you?”

“It was not all lies, Tyelpe. I told you truths, even if you refuse to believe it. And I gave you so much. I gave you everything that became. The rings are mine. I showed you their craft. Yet you made the Three without me and now refuse to give me my right. Yes, Celebrimbor, you betrayed me.” There was a strange look in Annatar’s eyes as he spoke.

“What truth did you tell, Servant of Morgoth? You told me you came to help us. You said you shared my vision of preserving the world. We built the ringcraft together. You told me you loved me…” Celebrimbor froze as Annatar made a soft choking sound. His eyes widened in realization.

“You’re feelings were real, then,” Celebrimbor whispered. “Not in the beginning, of course, but at some point it stopped being an act. Oh, Annatar, don’t you see. However this has turned out, what we had was good. It is you who threw that away. But even now you can take it back. It won’t be easy, I know. But you have a chance, you have a choice.”

“It is you who have the choice, Tyelpe. It is you who betrayed me and lost whatever friendship we could have had. I would have made you my Lieutenant. There is only one I have ever loved, but you were special to me. That time is far passed now. Now your only choice is a quick death or a slow, agonizing one that I promise will not end until I decide to gift you with release.” The Maia straightened as his spoke.

Celebrimbor heard the truth in the words, and he shuddered. Annatar was truly gone, then. His only chance was in holding out and keeping his secrets. He steeled himself within. He would not betray his people. Though his heart still yearned for those lost days of Eregion with Annatar at his side and in his bed, his people and this world were more important than anything else to him. He would stand strong for them and endure until Annatar finally chose to end his suffering.

Celebrimbor watched with apprehension as Sauron walked over to the table in the center of the room. He knew which instrument of torment the Maia would pick; the one he favored above all others. He tried to push down the terror bubbled up inside him and to harden himself for what was to come. He watched Sauron slip past the whip that was covered in his blood and skin. The Maia’s fingers traced over various forging tools, slowly working his way towards the knife. He picked up the blade at last, stroking a finger over the sharp edge. He lifted it to his lips and sucked the blood off the tip with a smirk. Even in this he was beautiful, a sadistic vision of gold. Sauron loved his knife best of all for the intimate closeness it allowed with his prey. Celebrimbor shuddered as he tried to remain strong.

“Well, then, pet,” Sauron purred. “Where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in two years. It just came to me and I had to write it. 
> 
> I personally believe that Annatar did develop some feelings for Celebrimbor, so the fic reflects that. Of course, it doesn't end well for anyone because Annatar has issues, and Tyelpe can't ever have nice things.


End file.
